Crimson Snow
by KyuRisu
Summary: A snowy afternoon brings grief and tragedy for three Senshi when a dear friend joins the Stars far too soon.


Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru were walking through the park on their way to meet the Inner Senshi. Haruka and Michiru were being a tad too intimate for Hotaru's liking, and Setsuna just walked along with a creepily knowing look on her face, holding a twinkling popsicle. "Setsuna-mama, you're going to creep everyone out with that look on your face. Almost like a stalker." She responded with a monotone voice. "In approximately fifty-seven seconds, someone will call me out for being with an obvious couple, and walk away laughing." Now Hotaru was sure she was a stalker. But, before she could respond, prophecy was fulfilled. "Hey, green hair! What are you doing hanging out with a couple of lovebirds? Can't get your own sweetie?" He began to walk off, laughing rather obnoxiously. Haruka's neck snapped around with an audible crack. "What did you just say!?" "Oh, now we're getting all defensive... That's so sweet it's giving me cavities!" His hair grew out and he changed, yet another Daimon. Now _that _was something Setsuna had _not_ foreseen. "Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!

After the four had finished transforming, they faced their enemy. _'This is ridiculous. One more pointless Daimon battle and I'm bringing down my glaive, Crystal Tokyo or no.' _"Saturn, look out!" She managed to dodge a Deep Submerge and an attack from the enemy, only to see Pluto thrown backwards. "Pluto!" "I'm alright! Keep fighting!" "Right! Silence Glaive Surprise!" The attack did considerable damage, but not enough, and the attack left her to drained to raise her glaive again. Suddenly, a spear of hair flew at her. She shrieked and covered her face with her arms. "Saturn!" Her eyes flew open just in time to see a shape throw itself in front of her, widening in horror at the gasp of pain and the blood that spattered the ground as a ball of light destroyed the Daimon. But it was too late to save one Senshi. Saturn watched in horror as the green-haired woman slowly fell to the ground, deep red blood staining the snow from the wound in her chest as she changed back to Meiou Setsuna.

"SETSUNA-MAMA! NOOOOOO!" Distraught, she changed back into Hotaru. Tears began to blur her vision. She felt a hand on her cheek, and looked down through her tears to see Setsuna smiling faintly. "Don't...cry...Hotaru..." "Setsuna-mama?" "Remember... You still have Small Lady..." Her hand fell limp and her garnet eyes closed, a faint sight escaping her lips as her chest stilled, never to rise again. Shock flooded through Hotaru, and her tears ceased. Now, she was still in that age where her mind would automatically create a fantasy in an attempt to get away from the unpleasant reality. So, she began to tell herself that Setsuna was simply sleeping, and was perfectly fine, ignoring the blood that had long since stained the snow a deep crimson. "Setsuna-mama, wake up now. Setsuna-mama, come on, wake up. Chibiusa and the others will be mad if we're late... Setsuna-mama?" She felt a slender hand on her shoulders, and looked up to see a blonde Senshi nearly in tears. "I'm sorry." She looked back down to Setsuna after hearing a muffled sob, seeing an aqua-haired Senshi holding Setsuna, nearly hysterical. It was that moment that Hotaru's fantasy shattered and cold reality crushed her. She completely lost it, sobbing into Haruka's chest.

"It's not f-fair! She never did anything wrong! Oh, how can I explain this to Small Lady!?" She used her royal name, just like Setsuna always had, even remembering the childish nickname that she had loved, as it was a sign of a close friendship that she treasured more than anything. "Puu..." "I' sorry hime-chan, I'm so sorry..." The voice came from Michiru, still kneeling down in the snow. Haruka tried to comfort her, but ended up crying herself, all tough exterior evaporating as grief poured over her, and the all cried together, none of them paying any mind to the bitter cold wind. The makeshift family stayed in the park, mourning as a heavy snowfall surrounded them in white, seeming to settle their agony and despair into a chilling silence. But, just before she finally walked away, Hotaru swore she heard a voice carried in that timeless wind. _'This goodbye will not be forever...' _


End file.
